hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets Halloween Special
Secrets Halloween Special is an hour long Halloween special. It began series three of the show. The episode aired on October 31st 2013. Plot The episode starts with someone walking towards Lucinda's house. Once she has opened it, she gives a big grin and says "Gabrielle!" before hugging her. Gabrielle is seen and she smiles back, telling her that she's finally ready to return. They have a talk but someone else appears at the door. Lucinda opens it to find a young doe, who introduces herself as Kayla. Meanwhile, Angus and Agnes are setting up a Halloween party. Tina comes over and helps with them, before a male walks in. She tells them that the male is Anthony, and he is her boyfriend who is now moving in with her. Anthony happily starts to help with them while Agnes feels a bit threatened. Daniel enters the hospital but is shocked to discover that Flora's room is empty. He is in a panic when a nurse comes up to him and reveals that she has died. He stops for a moment and is even more horrified, he runs away from the hospital and runs into the forests she loved and sits down emotionally. Gabrielle instantly becomes raged when Kayla walks in and tries to force her out, which Lucinda puts an end to. Kayla apologises and promises not to say anything about Archie, and Lucinda is instantly set into wild mode which she lunges at Kayla and starts attacking her while Gabrielle watches smiling. Henrietta is out for a walk in the forest when she comes across Daniel, who doesn't notice her. She sneaks over and pokes his back, which gives him a fright. She chuckles and says she knew she'd be scary, but then realises he is saddened, and asks why. He reveals he believes Flora might have been murdered. Lucinda and Bob come in to the Halloween party area and help out. Agnes tells them that she isn't feeling and rushes out, which Angus is concerned about. However, he stays and asks Tina to go and see if she's okay which she agrees to. But instead she is feeling evil and just goes outside. Kayla leaves the house with her injuries and Nathan sees her and comes to see if she's okay. She replies that she is and thanks him, before getting in a taxi and leaving. Gabrielle tells Lucinda she did the right thing by getting rid of "the wee male". Lucinda agrees but isn't so sure. As the Halloween party starts, everyone is getting wild. Angus sees Tina and comes to question her if she's seen Agnes, to which she laughs and tells him she didn't bother to check. He is raged and leaves, telling her he doesn't know why she's a monster. She laughs while he walks away. Unknown to everyone there, the unknown attacker is seen approaching the house getting ready to break in and do what they must do. Everyone is still going wild and don't notice as the unknown attacker comes in dressed in as a pumpkin person. However, Ariel sees them and smiles. Sean is having a drink when the person goes over to him. Ariel watches as they talk, before they lead him away. Alexander notices this and tells Henrietta, but she tells him he's being a silly boy and that it's probably nothing. Unknown to them, in the other room is Sean is getting a beat down. The pumpkin person walks out and leaves the party, while Alexander watches them. He notices Ariel also doing so and asks them who the person is, and Ariel smiles and tells him he's "a funny little one" before walking off. He goes out and into the hall and starts to look for Sean. Bob comes out the bathroom just as Alexander finds Sean lying in the bedroom. He rushes over to him and shouts for help, which Bob responds to. He walks in just as Sean dies. Alexander glares at him and believes that he is the murderer. At this point, Agnes walks in and is horrified as Bob says "it's too late".